


Glances and Plots

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a little tired of Dean's crush on Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glances and Plots

Sam Winchester was annoyed. He’d thought that Dean’s eye-fucking-platonic-friendship-communication with Cas had been the most irritating form of social interaction his conversation phobic elder brother could possibly partake in, but this?

This was just _bad._

Dean didn’t even try to _prank_ Gabriel anymore, he just started spouting some nonsense about Gabriel being a double agent and cursing at the archangel. Every time he did, Gabe’s smile got a little tighter, his snark got a little sharper, and the punishments for wrongdoers got a little harsher.Castiel had taken to following Dean around with wide, kicked-puppy-dog eyes, and Dean had taken to ignoring him.

Which led Sam to watch his brother try to smother his crush all on his lonesome, because Bobby was off on some cruise with Crowley and the angels were too preoccupied with his actions to think about his motives. And he also had to watch as Gabe hid his interest for Dean in bad jokes and over-the-top flirting. At least he knew Cas noticed Gabe’s interest- every time Gabe went out of his way to irritate Dean, Cas would turn those powerful puppy eyes onto his brother, power full throttle. But having to deal with a lovesick Dean all on his own was not an enjoyable experience.

So he went and asked for some heavenly aid. 

*

“Hey Dean,” Sam said as casually as he could “I’m going on a date with Gabe. I’ll be back by midnight.” As expected, the second he mentioned that his date was with Gabe, Dean surged to his feet, jaw clenching and hands fisting. He took several deep breathes before gritting out “Well, I hope you have a nice time.” Then he turned to storm out.

“Oh for fuck’s _sake_ , Dean. Grow up. You _know_ you like Gabe. Grow a fucking pair and take him out.” With that, he managed to shove Dean out of the door and into Castiel’s arm. Cas then flew him to his date with Gabe (they’d figured that it be best to give Dean no time to argue). Then Cas came back, and they sat on the couch drinking beer and watched Ghostbusters, waiting for their respective older brothers. Sam eventually ended up falling asleep, head pillowed against Cas’s shoulder, and didn’t wake up until the next afternoon, but it didn’t matter because Dean and Gabe took another day and a half to show up at all.

When he finally saw Dean again, his brother looked really happy. Dean was almost _glowing_ with happiness.

And that made the months of awkward tension and fights _completely_ worth it.


End file.
